Welcome to the real world
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: Rukia découvre le monde réel... Mais qui a dit que ce serait facile pour elle? Pauvre Ichigo, il doit tout lui expliquer... Succesion de One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the real world…**

Rukia découvre le monde des vivants. Et… c'est pas toujours aussi évident qu'on ne croit.  
Le titre vient du film Matrix, c'est la réplique de Morpheus : « Bienvenue dans le monde réel » qu'il sort à Néo, mais en anglais.

Disclaimer: Et tout ça n'est pas à moi... C'est à devinez qui? ... Tite Kubo effectivement!

* * *

Première phase: Le langage…

Lycée de Karakura, après les cours.

" Au fait Rukia…  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu parles pas normalement ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Quand tu parles avec les autres de la classe, t'as une voix haut perchée, je te l'ai dis, ça fait vraiment bizarre !  
- Je fais ce que je peux, la langue moderne est vraiment trop différente ! Il y a des expressions vraiment étranges !  
- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué… Faut vraiment être pas doué pour ne pas y arriver ! »

Un coup de pied, et une bosse derrière le crâne d'un certain lycéen aux cheveux orange plus tard…  
" T'as qu'à m'apprendre à parler comme les autres si t'es si malin !  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Et bien… en échange de quelque chose ça te vas ?  
- Faut voir… et ce serait quoi ?  
- Je peux t'apprendre quelque chose moi aussi ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Hmm… Ah ! Je peux t'apprendre à dessiner !  
- Euh non, je tiens pas à faire dégringoler ma moyenne en dessin, d'accord ?  
- Mais, si je vais t'apprendre à dessiner ! Je suis la meilleure de tout le Soul Society !  
- Oh mon dieu, rien que d'y penser… Non Rukia non !  
- Ou alors je raconte à toute la classe, que je dors dans ta chambre. " Un sourire diabolique s'étira sur les lèvres de Rukia.  
Ichigo ne répondit même pas trop occupé à imaginer les conséquences que cela entraînerait.

"Soit paysan, je vais t'apprendre le noble art du dessin ! En contrepartie, tu m'apprendras comment fonctionne le monde réel et son language !"  
" Je sens que ça va pas être gagné… " songea Ichigo.

* * *

Voilà d'autres devraient suivre. Ils ne seront pas forcément en rapport les uns les autres, et mon idée ce serait qu'ils aient pour thème des objets ou des notions si évidentes ou normales pour nous mais pas forcément claire pour les Shinigamis!

Donnez moi vos avis et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas!


	2. La télévision

**Welcome to the real world…**

Yaah! Voilà le deuxième chapitre tout frais tout chaud! (non ce n'est pas une baguette désolée).  
Aujourd'hui Rukia va découvrir pour vous et en exclusivité: la... télévision!!!

Disclaimer: C'est pas à moi, c'est à Kubo Tite. Nooonnnn me les reprennez pas de suite, j'ai pas finit de les martyriser! (hem, là je suis grave)

* * *

Chapitre 2: La télévision

Rukia est dans le salon. Aujourd'hui le père et les soeurs d'Ichigo sont partis faire des courses. Ichigo fait ses devoirs pour le moment, et il lui a gentiment demandé (avec beaucoup de diplomatie), de le laisser tranquille, sous peine de « finir découpée en rondelles à coup de zanpakutô ». Malgré ses doutes sur la faisabilité de l'expérience, elle a décidé de sagement le laisser se torturer avec ses maths et sciences. En plus elle a ainsi l'occasion de visiter la maison. Et parmi tout les objets de la maison, un a retenu son attention.

Une grande boite, en plastique, avec des câbles qui partent de derrières. Le devant est lisse, assez pour que Rukia voie son reflet dedans. Elle vit quelque boutons en bas de la grande boite. Elle appuya sur celui qui était le plus grand. Et là le « miroir » s'illumina ! De la lumière en jaillit, surprenant Rukia qui se recula vivement de l'objet. Des images se formèrent, puis le son se fit entendre. Rukia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait de tels objets sur Terre ?

Un objet devant elle attira son attention. Encore une petite boite en plastique, mais avec beaucoup plus de boutons cette fois. Elle hésita un instant puis appuya sur le bouton rouge. Et là la « boite à sons et images » s'éteignit. Etonnée, elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton et elle se remit en route. Elle essaya tour à tour les différents boutons. Les images changèrent avec certains boutons, d'autres modifiaient le son, c'était passionnant ! Il y avait toujours un truc de nouveau qui se passait à chaque bouton !

Pendant ce temps…

Ichigo se redressa sur son siège, et s'étira. « Enfin terminé ! songea-t-il, C'est pas humain de nous coller dix exercices de maths de la veille pour le lendemain ! » Il s'aperçu qu'il avait soif et s'apprêta à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, pour aller se chercher une boisson. Il se demanda un instant où était passée Rukia pendant qu'il travaillait. Elle ne l'avait ni ennuyé, ni énervé, ni même parlé durant plus d'une heure ! « Bah après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche » se dit le lycéen.

Dans l'escalier il entendit des bruits de voix. Intrigué il se pencha et vit Rukia devant la télévision, l'air c… euh béat. Elle tenait entre ses mains la télécommande et zappait frénétiquement. Il descendit l'escalier silencieusement et se glissa derrière elle. Et là il dit à voix haute (bon d'accord, en fait il lui a presque hurlé à l'oreille) :« A quoi tu joues Rukia ? »  
De surprise la Shinigami lâcha la télécommande qui s'écrasa par terre lamentablement, appuyant sur quelques boutons supplémentaires, au passage. Ichigo arborait un petit sourire narquois, fier de son effet sur la Shinigami.  
« Imbécile ! Ca va pas de faire des peurs comme ça ? T'es malade !  
- Non je vais très bien. Par contre toi, t'as l'air proche de la crise cardiaque.  
- Evidemment, tu m'as foutu la frousse ! » protesta Rukia.  
Elle lui envoya un regard meurtrier, mais Ichigo ne sembla pas s'en soucier.  
« Oh au fait, qu'est ce que tu foutais avec la télé ?  
- La quoi ?  
- La télévision. L'écran avec le son et les images, devant toi !  
- Aaaah c'est donc ça une télévision ? J'en avais entendu parler.  
- Comment ça t'en as jamais vu ?  
- Ben… non.  
- J'hallucine… Bon pour faire simple, Ichigo désigna la télévision, ça : c'est une télévision, et ça, il ramassa la télécommande, c'est une télécommande. Ca sert à commander la télévision. C'est clair ?  
- Oui oui… » répondit Rukia d'un ton distrait. Elle tenait un carnet sortit d'on ne sait où.  
« Euh, tu fais quoi là ?  
- Un schéma, ça se voit pas ?  
- Et bien, disons que j'avais jamais vu de télévision qui ressemblent à des lapins.  
- Silence paysan, ça m'aide à y voir plus clair.  
- Ah, bah si tu le dis. »  
Ichigo continua ses explications quelques instants, puis il lui demanda de remonter dans sa chambre car son père et ses sœurs n'allaient plus tarder, et si ils voyaient une fille avec lui dans le salon, son père allait faire encore toute une histoire.

Quelques heures plus tard…

« ICHIGOOOO !!! »Tiens c'est déjà le matin ? Non, sinon il y aurait le traditionnel « good morning » qui suivrait. Son père a décidé de lui pourrir la vie le soir aussi ? C'est déjà plus probable.  
« Qu'est ce que t'as fait à la télé ? Elle est complètement déréglée ! » hurla le membre le plus âgé de la famille Kurosaki, (en âge physique ne rêvez pas.)  
C'est sûr, c'est elle.  
« Rukia qu'est ce que t'as fait avec cette fichue télé? » grommela Ichigo.


	3. L'ordinateur

Merci pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite!  
Pour changer je vais utiliser le point de vue d'Ichigo (le pauvre )

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'ordinateur – vu par Ichigo

« Bon qu'est ce que t'as Rukia ? Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu tournes autour de mon bureau. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ? »  
Non mais c'est vrai quoi, elle arrête pas de regarder mon bureau et faire des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » en permanence, c'est énervant à la fin! Je veux bien que mon bureau soit fascinant, mais tout de même…  
« Et bien dis moi ce qu'est cette chose sur ton bureau ?  
- Quoi, mon ordinateur ? Ben comment dire c'est… c'est un ordinateur ! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant.  
- Un ordinateur hein… Et ça fait quoi ? Ca sert à quoi ? Comment ça marche ?  
- Oh doucement hein, me soule pas avec tes questions. Alors dans l'ordre : ça fait à peu près tout ce que tu veux, ça sert à tout et n'importe quoi et ça marche avec de l'électricité et j'en sais pas plus.  
- J'en ai entendu parler, Urahara m'a dit que c'était très populaire chez les humains, mais je n'en avais jamais vu de près.  
- Ca j'avais deviné » répondis je.  
Elle ne relève pas la remarque. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment intéressée par la machine. Elle continue à tourner autour du pauvre ordinateur. Elle se pencha vers la tour.  
« Et les boutons ils servent à quoi ?  
- Ah, le gros il sert à…  
Bip !  
- … à allumer, exactement. Je crois que t'as compris comment ça marche. Et si tu pouvais attendre que je te dise à quoi ils servent ce serais bien d'acc' ?»

Incroyable, elle touche à tout et n'importe quoi… Si elle me casse quelque chose je serais même pas surpris tiens. Bon je vais l'avancer un peu. J'allume l'écran et alors là, elle me sort le grand jeu : « Wow ! C'est génial ! Ca affiche du texte ! Incroyable ! » Bon sang, on dirait un gosse qui a vu passer le Père Noël. C'est fou comment on peut s'extasier sur l'allumage d'un ordinateur…

C'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai des choses à faire… Je dois aller acheter des trucs pour Yuzu, et elle m'a refilé une liste de course énorme.  
« Ecoute Rukia, ça c'est la souris, tu t'en sers pour diriger la petite flèche sur l'écran, tu la vois ? »  
Elle hoche la tête, visiblement concentrée. Je continue mes explications sommaires (en gros : ça c'est une icône, tu cliques dessus et il y a un truc qui se passe), et lui dit d'attendre mon retour avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que je m'en vais, occupée qu'elle est à contempler.  
J'espère juste qu'elle va pas me faire de bêtises… (Souvenez vous de la télévision, j'en ai pris plein la tête avec Papa)

Deux heures plus tard…

Fiuu ! Quand Yuzu m'envoies faire des courses, elle se prive pas ! La prochaine fois elle peut me louer un camion avant de m'y envoyer ce sera bien plus facile. Je dépose les courses dans la cuisine, et je monte voir Rukia. Cette fois elle me remarque. Il y a du progrès.« Ah, Ichigo tu tombes bien. Ca veut dire quoi « formater » ?  
- Formater ? Ben c'est quand tu effaces tout ce qu'il y a sur un disque dur. Il n'y a plus rien du tout.  
- Ah. Et ça peut empêcher un ordinateur de fonctionner ?  
- En général, il ne marche même plus du tout. Attends… pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?  
- Et bien, on peut considérer que la souris s'est mise à bouger d'elle-même accompagnée par ma main, et qu'elle a malencontreusement appuyé sur quelques boutons, causant un événement peu désirable et que…" Elle s'embarque dans des explications farfelues. Visiblement elle a du préparer son coup avant mon retour.  
"Stop Rukia. Te donnes pas la peine de m'embrouiller. Donc en gros tu n'as pas pu attendre mon retour, et tu as voulu l'essayer comme la télévision l'autre jour, et tu as réussi, je ne sais comment, à le formater ?  
- Euh, c'est plus ou moins ça. »  
Un sourire plein d'espoir s'étend sur ses lèvres. Finalement il lui semble que ce n'est pas si grave à mes yeux, si elle a bousillé mon ordinateur.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Trois secondes. Elle y croit, elle va s'en tirer indemne.  
Ben voyons.  
« MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? T'es pas foutue de respecter ce qu'on te dit ?  
- Hé je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !  
- Mais jm'en fiche ! T'as bousillé mon ordi ! J'en aurais pour trois plombes à le remettre en état au minimum !  
- Ce n'est pas mon problème, il n'y a qu'à ne pas laisser de telles possibilités à portée de main ! »  
Ce que j'aime bien avec Rukia, c'est que quand on expose nos différents points de vues (toujours en toute courtoisie, toujours, et rarement dans le calme et la sérennité), elle a une manière de dire ses opinions assez…, comment dire…  
BAM !  
Frappante c'est ça.  
« Rukia tu pourrais enlever ton genou de mon nez s'il te plait ? » (Remarquez la présence du « s'il te plait », je suis resté poli et courtois)

Oui, « frappante » est le bon mot.


	4. Livres, jus de fruits, et capitaines

Welcome to the real world : le retour!

Bon cette fois j'ai l'impression que le titre du chapitre sonne comme "le bon, la brute et le truand" (western que je n'ai jamais vu honte à moi). Merci pour les reviews, et n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer! Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'avec le bac de français qui se rapproche je serais un (chouilla) occupée. Surtout que le français n'est pas mon fort.

Ce chapitre (et les autres si vous voulez), se situe après les arcs du Soul Society, Arrankars et tout ce bazar. Dans le futur quoi, (non il n'y a pas de petits droïdes qui font wizzz)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Les livres, les jus de fruits et les capitaines.**

Lycée de Karakura, fin des cours :

« Rukia avant de rentrer je dois aller acheter deux trois trucs en ville, tu veux venir ?  
- Pourquoi pas, j'aimerais bien voir les boutiques humaines.  
- Si tu veux. »

Rukia avait envie de visiter le centre ville, et faire quelques courses. Le lendemain elle retournait au Soul Society faire son rapport. Elle était maintenant responsable du secteur de Karakura, et tout les mois elle retournait faire son rapport au capitaine Ukitake. Elle leur donnait aussi des informations sur le monde réel. Au passage elle en profitait pour voir ses amis, et elle comptait leur acheter quelques souvenirs.  
Ils entrèrent dans une librairie où Ichigo acheta quelques affaires, un cahier, un livre pour les cours, et un manga. Rukia fut surprise de la diversité des livres de classes présents dans les rayons. Ichigo s'en étonna :  
« Mais t'avait pas de livres à l'école des Shinigamis ?  
- Ben si.  
- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'ahurie ?  
- On n'avait pas à les acheter, on nous les donnait. Attends… tu viens de me traiter d'ahurie là ?  
- Quelle perspicacité… AIE ! »  
Le poing (fort charmant) de Rukia venait de rencontrer le nez (fort euh... amoché) d'Ichigo. Le tout dans la douceur, mais ça reste très relatif. La douceur de l'éléphant en pleine charge si vous voulez un ordre d'idée.  
Un peu sonné, Ichigo laissa tomber ses sarcasmes et alla régler ses achats à la caisse.

Un peu plus tard, les deux lycéens déambulaient tranquillement le long des rues. Rukia avait insisté pour faire l'arrêt dans une supérette où elle avait acheté assez de jus de fruits en brique pour abreuver la moitié du Seireitei. Evidemment le sac était un peu plus que lourd.  
« Franchement Rukia, qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'acheter tout ce jus de fruits?  
- Je veux montrer à tout le monde ces drôles de boissons et comment on les boit.  
- Bien sur, où avais je la tête. Et t'es bien sûre que t'auras la compétence pour le leur expliquer ? » Un sourire s'était peint sur son visage, un vrai sourire mais un peu moqueur quand même.  
« C'est la mission que le capitaine Ukitake m'a donné : rapporter des informations sur le monde réel, ainsi que de m'occuper des Hollows de Karakura.  
- Et tu vas le faire avec du jus de fruits en brique ?  
- Tout à fait ! »  
« Et c'est qu'elle y croit en plus… » songea Ichigo sincèrement amusé.

Ils rentrèrent chez lui, où Ichigo fut chaudement accueillit par son père ( 2-0 pour Ichigo, le double coup de pied retourné compte double, Isshin ayant abandonné par blessure), Rukia eut le droit à accueil "normal" (disons que Isshin ne la pas étranglé en la serrant dans ses bras). Le repas se passa joyeusement, et le lendemain, Rukia parti pour le Soul Society pour son rapport mensuel.

Trois jours plus tard, Rukia revint, radieuse. Elle avait présenté son rapport au capitaine Ukitake, puis emballé, celui-ci l'avait emmenée à la réunion des capitaines du Gotei 13. Un peu impressionnée, elle avait cependant présenté son rapport avec sérieux. Elle leur avait fait une démonstration pratique, puis les capitaines s'étaient exercés à la consommation d'un jus de fruit en brique. Les capitaines lui avaient tous présenté leurs félicitations pour son rapport. Cela impliquait aussi Byakuya. Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réellement fait fureur avec des jus de fruits ?  
« Mais comment t'as fait pour le leur expliquer ?  
- Je leur ai montré par moi-même, et en même temps je leur ai fait des dessins.  
- Et j'ai raté ça…  
- Si tu veux, viens la prochaine fois ! »  
« Oh oui, je sens que ça vaudra le coup d'œil. Rien que pour voir leurs têtes. » songea Ichigo.

En effet, l'image du capitaine en chef Yamamoto s'acharnant à ouvrir une brique de jus avec la paille refusait de quitter son esprit.


	5. Math killed the rabbit

Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Je sais il aura fallut être patient, très patient. Mais le voilà! Petite précision sur ce chapitre: à l'origine je me suis amusée à l'écrire en anglais (voyez comment je révise mes contrôles d'anglais...) et ensuite je l'ai traduis en français. Si vous voulez voir ce chapitre en version originale (comme un film, la claaasse...) allez voir sur mon compte, c'est un one-shot intitulé...

**Math killed the rabbit **

* * *

**Welcome to the real world: Chapitre 5: Math killed the rabbit **

Aller au lycée n'a jamais été facile. Ichigo Kurosaki le savait depuis longtemps. Quant à Rukia Kuchiki…  
Personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle aurait de tels problèmes à résoudre. C'est trop dur à supporter pour elle. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?  
Et bien, commençons au commencement, d'accord ?  
Plus tôt cet après-midi, en cours de mathématiques :  
" Bon, voilà vos devoirs : faîtes le problème numéro 3 page 112. Vous pouvez y aller."

Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Voyons ce qui se passa après.  
Maintenant nous sommes dans la chambre d'Ichigo, et dehors, le coucher de soleil est magnifique. Le garçon aux cheveux orange était assis à son bureau, faisant ses devoirs avec application. Cependant sa camarade de chambre (ou squatteuse selon lui) était allongée paresseusement sur _son_ lit, ce qui énervait assez le détenteur du dit lit.  
« Rukia, pourquoi ne bougerais-tu pas de _mon_ lit, et pour faire tes devoirs ?  
- J'ai pas envie.  
- Si tu as de mauvaises notes, je ne suis pas certain que Byakuya sera content. »  
Il avait raison. Monde des humains ou pas, une Kuchiki avec de mauvaises notes était… et bien ce n'était pas une Kuchiki, voilà tout. Alors Rukia se leva, pris ses livres et commença à faire ses devoirs.  
Tout va toujours bien. Bien, maintenant nous arrivons au point où tout dérapa.

Rukia en était à faire ses maths, et elle lisait son énoncé tout en écrivant quelques nombres sur son cahier. Mais arrivée à la fin de son exercice lorsqu'elle vit ses réponses, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle hurla tout en essayant de déchirer le cahier :  
« Non ! Impossible ! Noonnn ! » Des larmes coulait presque sur le papier lorsque Ichigo l'attrapa par les épaules :  
« Rukia ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?  
- I… Ichigo, je l'ai tué ! » Elle sanglotait maintenant dans ses bras, à la grande confusion d'Ichigo.  
« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qui as-tu tué ?  
- C'était l'exercice. Je ne voulais pas je te le jure ! Non… Pas lui ! C'est trop dur !  
- Mais qui ? Tu vas me le dire oui ?  
- Chappy !  
- Hein ? »  
Elle a tué… Chappy ? C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus c'était lui qui devait le faire !  
Une minute. Elle a parlé d'un exercice. Tout en essayant de la consoler, Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre de maths toujours ouvert et lut :

_Un lapin désire traverser une route de 4 mètres de largeur. Un camion, occupant toute la route, arrive à sa rencontre à la vitesse de 60 km/h. Le lapin décide au dernier moment de traverser, alors que le camion n'est plus qu'à 7 mètres de lui. Son démarrage est foudroyant et on suppose qu'il effectue la traversée en ligne droite au maximum de ses possibilités, c'est-à-dire à… 30 km/h !_

_Le lapin peut-il traverser la route à temps ?_

Ichigo fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Et d'après les réponses de Rukia sur son cahier, le pauvre lapin n'avait pas réussit son coup. Il dit doucement à la Shinigami en larmes près de lui :  
« C'est pas grave Rukia. Ce n'est même pas un vrai lapin.  
- Mais c'est Chappy, je ne peux pas le tuer !  
- Oui je sais. Ecoute moi : efface ce que tu as écrit sur cet exercice, du coup Chappy ne sera pas vraiment blessé ou quoique ce soit, d'accord ? » Qu'est ce qu'il racontait maintenant ? Etait-il enfin devenu aussi fou qu'elle ?  
« Tu crois ? Je peux comme « détuer » Chappy ?  
- Ouaip. »  
Un sourire s'étira sur son visage, un véritable sourire. C'est alors qu'Ichigo se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose. Mais Rukia ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Merci beaucoup Ichigo ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle le serrait encore plus fort. Le rouge des joues d'Ichigo pouvait faire concurrence à un certain fukutaichou aux cheveux rouges.  
Finalement elle le relâcha et sauta sur sa gomme, pour commencer à effacer tout l'exercice, tout en chantonnant quelque chose comme « Chappy est vivant, Chappy ne meurt jamais ». Ichigo la regarda consterné. Est-ce que cette fille est vraiment saine d'esprit ?  
« Bon je vais faire mes maths. Donne moi le livre Rukia.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire cet exercice ?  
- Bah si pourquoi ?  
- Jamais Ichigo ! Je ne veux pas que tu tues Chappy !  
- Rukia, je dois faire ce foutu exercice !  
- Jamais ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire !  
- Donne moi mon livre ! Maintenant !  
- Non !  
- Rukia ! »

Après l'avoir pourchassée dans toute la pièce, Rukia tenant fermement le livre, Ichigo lui hurlant tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, le jeune Shinigami laissa tomber son exercice. Et il était l'heure de dîner. Rukia resta dans la chambre. Ichigo l'excusa auprès de sa famille. Ce qui veut dire, hurler à son père de la laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de lui décrocher des coups de poings. Quand Ichigo revint avec un plateau repas, il ne trouva qu'un gigai vide. Il l'allongea dans son placard, et décida de ne pas s'en faire. Elle reviendrait bien tôt ou tard.  
Mais quand même, pourquoi avait-elle pris son foutu livre de maths avec elle ?  
Après avoir travaillé un peu plus sur ses devoirs (sauf les maths, merci Rukia), Ichigo alla se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une rue sombre de Karakura :  
Une petite pile de papier était devant une silhouette cachée par l'ombre. Il y avait beaucoup de feuilles, et même livre se trouvait au milieu de la pile. Un léger murmure vint de la silhouette.  
« Voilà c'est le dernier. Que devrais-je en faire maintenant ? » Un court silence puis : « Je sais ! » L'ombre recula de quelques pas et prononça :  
« Hadou no yon : Byakurai ! » Il y eut un éclair et le noir revint. De la pile de papier, il ne restait que quelques cendres qui furent vite dispersées par le vent.  
« Voilà, je devrais rentrer maintenant. »  
L'ombre sortit de la ruelle, et partie sautant de toit en toit.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Ouvrez vos livres page 112, nous allons corriger l'exercice numéro 3 ! »  
Toute la classe sortit les livres de maths (ou presque). Puis tout le monde chercha l'exercice fait la veille au soir (une fois encore, ou presque).

On pouvait entendre partout dans la classe :  
« Bon sang, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir mis dans mon sac hier ! » ou autre chose ressemblant.  
Ichigo se retourna vers Rukia, qui dessinait joyeusement des petits lapins, pour lui lancer un regard assassin.  
« Rukia, dis moi juste que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.  
- Chappy ne meurt jamais. »  
_Note personnelle : Ne jamais essayer de tuer Chappy avec Rukia dans les parages. Même avec des calculs mathématiques._

En parlant du loup…  
« Rukia, où est mon livre de maths ? »

* * *

Ca vous a plut? Oui? Non? Une petite (ou grande, je suis pas à ça près) review? 


End file.
